


7 Minutes

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [547]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: 135. Cas's got confused and thought he was actually supposed to take whomever to heaven. (135: awkward teenage spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven au)





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list the au came from right here jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)  
> also I don't accept prompts here, please send them to my tumblr at lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask (anon or not, if you have a tumblr) or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

Sam couldn’t believe that they were playing this, much less with Cas. But here, they were, tiny group of friends sitting together, with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels between them.

“OK, Cas. You spin first.” Sam instructed, and the angel nodded.

“I spin this empty bottle and who ever it lands on, I have ‘7 minutes in Heaven’ with?”

“That’s the objective.” Sam nodded.

“I understand.” Cas nodded, and spun the bottle.

the bottle span and span until it finally landed on….

Sam.

Sam flushed slightly, eyes going a little wider and he looked up at Cas.

“Umm…I…errr….”

“Come Sam. We are supposed to have our seven minutes in Heaven.”

“Right.” Sam murmured, getting up with Cas, and Sam took Cas around the corner, before he realized that he was standing outside on a beaten down road. “Cas? What the fuck? Where are we?”

“You said the objective of the game was to have seven minutes in Heaven with whoever the bottle pointed to. I spun, and landed on you, and now we are in Heaven.” Cas said.

Sam could’t help but laughed, and when Cas frowned in confusion, Sam laughed harder.

“Cas, no….” Sam said, a grin on his face. “The point of the game is you spin, land on someone, and the two of you have to go into a confine room, and…do whatever you want for seven minutes. A lot of it involves kissing sometimes.” Sam said, before he flushed and adverted his eyes.

"I see….does this mean you want to go back down to Earth?”

“No….actually this is nice.” He said. “Dean and the others can’t try to spy on us, so that’s good.”

“Sam?”

Sam turned his head back to Cas, and saw the outstretched hand. Sam took it and the two started to walk, and Cas leaned up and gave a small peck to Sam’s cheek, making the hunter turn in surprise.

“You said that kissing was usually involved.”

Sam chuckled softly and nodded. “Yeah. I did say that.”

The two started walking down the beaten path, enjoying the scenery around them.


End file.
